


Alpha

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle: alternative universes [5]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cast thoughts of Crassus from your mind. You are the alpha and always will be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> For the [femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) Drabble Cycle prompt: werewolf au.

Saxa snarled, lunging at the man in front of her and wrapped a clawed hand around his throat, digging them in just enough to break the skin, the scent of blood threatening to send her into a greater frenzy. Her beta and mate, Mira, stood behind her, calm but ready to strike at any moment if needed. 

“Tell your alpha that if he wants any of your pathetic pack to survive then he will leave my territory,” She growled, the animal inside of her howling to be let loose. “These are my lands and you have twenty-four hours to leave them, or you will all suffer a slow and painful death. Do you understand me?”

The young, terrified beta nodded, letting out a strangled, “Yes.” 

Saxa let him go. “Then leave.” The beta ran from the room and she revealed in the sound of her pack snapping at the beta as he fled. Mira’s hand was on her shoulder, calming the animal inside of her. 

“A little harsh, don’t you think?”

“I had to get my point across, did I not?” Saxa asked, turning around and wrapping her arms around Mira’s waist. “Crassus dares to try to invade my territory and challenge me? I should find him now and rip his throat out with my teeth.” She licked her lips at the thought, returning to reality when she felt a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Cast thoughts of Crassus from your mind. You are the alpha and always will be.”


End file.
